


Психотерапія

by Mizalekordiya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizalekordiya/pseuds/Mizalekordiya
Summary: Життя чергує стани, і Джон завжди вмів балансувати правильно. Але іноді минуле без запрошення заходить у гості, й він не встигає замкнути двері. Нічні кошмари, ранкова хандра, тремтіння в пальцях рук і неприємний тягучий біль у, здавалося б, кожній клітинці тіла. Минуле часом приходить до Джона, болісно й нахабно, затягуючи його в неприємну похмуру димку, вирвати з якої його може тільки сьогодення.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Психотерапія

**Author's Note:**

> Так, я все ще чекаю на п'ятий сезон ✌

Джон прокидається один в порожньому ліжку і різко сідає. Але повітря з легенів вибиває зовсім не це, а сам той факт, що він прокинувся. Не за своїм бажанням, не з тої причини, що добре відпочив. Його витягли з сну, грубо взяли за грудки і з силою жбурнули на сухий і твердий асфальт. Пил і пісок забивають ніздрі, а горло дере від дикої спраги. Усюди темрява і дихати тут нічим. Тільки чути постріли, плач і несамовиті крики. Хочеться оглухнути, аби ніколи не чути нічого подібного. Втратити нюх, щоб ніколи надалі не відчувати цей важкий, нудотний запах спеченої крові. Осліпнути і більше ніколи не бачити чужих смертей.

По голові немов б'є важка стрілка Вежі Єлизавети, коли він знову опиняється в кімнаті. Тут, у будинку «221Б» по Бейкер стріт. Джон повільно повторює це про себе пару раз, і його все ще наляканий розум нарешті дозволяє йому зробити рваний вдих. Кисень наповнює голову і приносить з собою відчуття солоного присмаку крові в роті. Джон розуміє, що прикусив нижню губу, коли різко підвівся. Він стирає кров тильною стороною долоні і кілька разів повільно кліпає, намагаючись остаточно прокинутися. У кімнаті панує напівтемрява, з-під важких штор на вікні ллється слабке світло, занадто слабке для ранкового часу доби. Відразу зрозуміло, яка за вікном погода, — сонця не видно, небо приховано за свинцевими хмарами, а тихий звук дрібних крапель, що б'ються об скло, говорить про огидну мряку. 

Джон глибоко вдихає і тільки зараз зауважує, як швидко б'ється його серце. Важко відбиває переляканий ритм, змушуючи дихання збиватися. Постіль холодна, навіть та частина, на якій він щойно лежав. Він давно змирився з тим, що іноді йому доводиться прокидатися одному, без Шерлока, коли той раптово схоплюється посеред ночі, ведений куди завгодно нудьгою або новим геніальним висновком або ще чортзна-чим. А іноді він і зовсім не лягає, а сидить усю ніч унизу, в своєму кріслі або на дивані, розмірковує. Джон пару разів питав у нього, про що можна думати стільки годин поспіль і не засипати, але після перестав це робити, бо отримував занадто дивні або занадто абсурдні, на його думку, відповіді. На якому сміттєзвалищі або в якому наркопритоні Шерлок знаходиться зараз, Джон думати не хоче. А може, він і справді лежить собі мовчки внизу і задумливо свердлить поглядом стелю? Хоча зазвичай він робив це, не покидаючи ліжка, якщо вже зволив лягти туди з вечора.

Джон повільно піднімається і, покрутивши трохи головою, щоб трішки розім'яти занімілу шию, залишає кімнату. Босі ноги беззвучно ступають по гладенькій підлозі, не сміючи порушити тієї тиші, що перебуває в будинку. Зараз це дозволено лише дощу, який вмить посилюється і голосніше тарабанить по вікнах. Це правило одразу порушують скрипучі сходи, по яких доктор не поспішаючи спускається вниз. Коли він долає останню, квартира знову занурюється в колискову дощу.

Настрій до біса, накочує неприємна сонливість, але Джон точно знає, що вже не засне. У квартирі нікого не виявляється, тому він вирушає на кухню пити чай в гордій самоті і вже такій звичній нудьзі після кошмарів. Він бачив їх достатньо, щоб знати, — весь наступний день його будуть мучити похмурі думки, слабкість і аж ніяк не фізичні болі в області серця. Додаємо сюди абсолютну байдужість до всього, що відбувається навколо, відсутність апетиту і бажання хоча б просто рухатися.

Навіть у своєму теплому піжамному комплекті зі штанами до щиколоток йому стає холодно, до тремтіння в пальцях ніг. Вода в чайнику гріється занадто довго. Занадто довго для того, щоб не думати нічого зайвого. Джон в двадцятий раз обводить поглядом лабораторну установку на столі, навіть намагається задуматися про дивний вміст однієї з невеликої кількості колб, але це не допомагає. Картинки зі снів вперто проникають в думки. Зброя, вибухи, кров. Крики, вибухи, зброя. Біль в простреленій плоті, трупи, кров. Страх, що змушує очі сльозитися, а серце знову спотикатися в ритмі. Грудну клітку наповнює щемливий дискомфорт, здається, що ще мить, — і всі його органи впадуть кудись униз, і він знову опиниться там, на війні. Де смерть твоя самоназвана подруга, а біль — постійний супутник. 

Джон закриває очі всього на секунду, тому що варто йому знову побачити темряву, як страшні картинки стають яскравішими. Він дрібно здригається від нового пориву дощу, що б'є у вікно, і розуміє, що вода в чайнику давно закипіла. Він встає і заварює собі чай. Кожен рух здається нереальним, завченим, механічним. Тиша починає боляче бити по вухах, а звук цокнувшої по чашці ложки й того гірше. Чай не зігріває і здається абсолютно позбавленим смаку.

Джон ненавидить такі дні, коли минуле змушує його відчувати себе настільки пригнічено і погано. Це не порівняти з похміллям або ще чим подібним, хіба що з депресією. Короткочасною і досить глибокою. Найгірша частина полягає у тому, що він ніяк не може вийти з цього стану. Нічого з того, що йому радили, ніколи ще йому не допомагало. Ні сон, адже він навіть заснути не міг, ні розваги типу телевізора або кросвордів. Намагаючись читати книги, він розумів, що очі щипає від сухості, ніби в них піску насипали, або навпаки, вони сльозяться так, що по сторінках розпливаються букви. Натхнення писати блог у нього не спостерігалося, та й бажання особливого теж. Робота або спроби себе підбадьорити робили тільки гірше. Тому, навчений своїм досвідом, Джон мовчки сидить на кухні перед вже порожньою чашкою і майже не рухається. Більше нічого не залишається. Лише якось перечекати цей чортів день, а на наступний дивуватися, що ж з ним творилося вчора.

Чоловік нарешті ловить себе на тому, що зовсім перестав кліпати, і відразу потирає втомлені очі. Посвердливши поглядом стіл ще пару десятків секунд, він встає і робить собі каву — хоч що-небудь, щоб відчути себе трохи менш розбитим. Він робить каву міцною і навіть додає цукор. Кажуть, солодке допомагає впоратися зі стресом. Маячня, звичайно, і брехня, але Джону абсолютно все одно. Напевно, зараз він навіть забув, що є лікарем і може спростувати цей міф за всіма правилами медичної точки зору.

Ватсон забирає чашку з кавою і повільно тупотить з кухні. Проходить повз своє крісло, повз крісло Шерлока, на спинку якого недбало накинутий синій атласний халат генія, і сідає якраз біля вікна, прямо на підлогу. Звідси видно вулицю, яку заливає дощем, проїжджаючі повз їхній будинок машини, деяких людей, що бігають туди-сюди з чорними або зовсім прозорими парасольками в руках. Сумно, сіро і вогко. Який відповідний ансамбль! Джон тулиться скронею до холодного скла і прислухається до шуму дощу. Це виявляється поганою ідеєю, бо цей шум чимось схожий на звуки приведеного в дію автомата. Вибухи, зброя, біль. І так по колу. 

Свідомість вже не намагається підступно відтворювати ті спогади, яких Джон хотів би назавжди позбутися, не намагається підкидати все нові й нові небажані думки. Вона просто застрягла десь поміж, паморочиться в вирі тіней і криків, і кожну секунду падає все нижче в хворобливу апатію.

У такому ось положенні і стані Ватсон проводить годину, потім наступну, а під кінець третьої навіть не помічає голосного хлопка дверей унизу, що повідомляв про прихід когось із тут проживаючих. 

* * *

Шерлок подумки проклинає дощ, що ллє як із відра, щільніше кутаючись у своє улюблене пальто. Він не сказав би, що мокрий до нитки, але поки чекав таксі, досить промок. Але спасибі хоча б за те, що він встиг зловити машину. Ще півгодини тому Шерлок був схвильований. Сьогодні Лестрейд приніс йому гарну новину — його чекала досить цікава справа з угрупованням умілих грабіжників. Холмс збирався заїхати за своїм доктором і разом з ним відправитися на останнє місце злочину. Але зараз весь цей дощ, через який перекрили кілька вулиць, а безліч ларьків і кафешок просто зачинилися, псує все передчуття і цікавість.

Шерлок відчуває невеликий приплив ентузіазму, коли за поворотом показується вже така рідна вулиця, а незабаром видніються і знайомі двері. Він віддає таксистові гроші, а потім спішно покидає машину. Навіть за ті кілька секунд, за які він встигає забігти під козирок над дверима квартири, дощ поливає його достатньо, щоб намочити й так мокрі кучері ще більше і залити трохи крижаної води за комір. Шерлок злегка щулиться і залітає в квартиру.

— Джон, — двері голосно грюкають ззаду, порушуючи тишу, що панує всередині; Шерлок швидкими кроками долає сходи і бачить друга. — Привіт.

І в наступну ж секунду він розуміє, що Лестрейд зі своєю справою скасовуються. Що все погано.

Шерлок не так вже й багато раз спостерігав за таким станом Джона. Але він же геній і не дає нікому про це забувати. Він відразу помічає дивну, нерухому позу і взагалі той факт, що Джон поліз до вікна. Що п'є зараз каву без молока і напевно з цукром. Чашка злегка трясеться в його напружених руках. Він дрібно тремтить від холоду, але вважає за краще залишитися на місці, ніж піти і перевдягнутися у щось тепліше своєї піжами. Його туманний погляд блукає по вулиці, і навряд чи його зацікавили перехожі або магазин навпроти. Шерлок відразу розуміє, що сталося з Джоном. З його Джоном. Його затягнуло кудись углиб згубних спогадів і думок, і він ніяк не може виринути на рятівну поверхню.

Одного разу, після сотні прочитаних статей в інтернеті про посттравматичний розлад, від яких не було ніякого глузду, Шерлоку вдалося вибити з Ватсона докладну розповідь про те, що той відчуває при своїх нападах. І сказане йому, м'яко кажучи, не сподобалося. Це тобі не нудьга від бездіяльності і відсутності «цікавого вбивства», це щось набагато серйозніше. Цей лікар побував на війні, і Шерлоку постійно доводиться собі про це нагадувати. Адже якби не ці напади, не можна було б і подумати, що з Джоном щось не так.

Шерлок шумно видихає і поспішною ходою наближається до Джона. Іншим разом доктор сто відсотків проводив би його поглядом, знову відзначаючи його непередбачуваний настрій, привабливу довгу фігуру і стан, можливо, навіть трохи нездорової активності, яку Шерлок випромінює майже постійно. Але зараз... Зараз він навіть не відводить від вулиці погляд, щоб подивитися, хто прийшов. Може, він навіть не почув ні кроків, ні привітання.

— Господи, Джон, — Шерлок сідає поруч із ним і зазначає, що мав рацію щодо кави. — Чому ти не подзвонив мені? — він м'яким, але впевненим рухом відбирає у Ватсона чашку і відставляє подалі, дивуючись тому, наскільки холодні у того руки. І хто з них тільки що був на вулиці під крижаним дощем? — Чому не написав?

— Ти був зайнятий, — безбарвним голосом відповідає Джон, не відводячи погляду від якоїсь фіксованої точки на вулиці. На його обличчі не тремтить жоден м'яз.

— Тобі-то звідки знати? Навряд чи ти зрозумів це, застосувавши дедукцію, правда?

Шерлок розуміє, що його спроба хоч трохи підняти градус атмосфери навколо Джона провалилася, адже Джон все ще дивиться у вікно, навіть не намагаючись подати руку, на яку можна було б накинути рятувальний круг. Він до сих пір навіть не подивився на Холмса, від чого той потроху починає впадати в паніку.

Шерлоку не доводилося часто здійснювати витверезну від подібного терапію, тому першою дає про себе знати розгубленість (Що робити? Яких дій вжити? Чи давно Джон знаходиться у такому стані? Де місіс Хадсон, може, вона може щось підказати?). Але він швидко бере себе в руки і робить глибокий вдих. Джону потрібна допомога, і лише він один може йому допомогти. Все ж Шерлок вже приводив його до тями колись, просто довго розмовляючи з ним про щось важливе і перескакуючи час від часу на такі дурниці, і це допомогло. І навіть якщо б це сталося вперше, він би точно знав, що повинен робити. Не геніальний розум, ні. Щось таке, чого він не розумів до зустрічі з білявим лікарем. Щось таке, чого той його навчив.

— Джон, подивися на мене, — Шерлок бере його крижані руки в свої і стискає, бажаючи зігріти хоч трішки. Хоч трохи заспокоїти, вселити крапельку почуття захищеності. — Подивися на мене, будь ласка.

Ватсон знехотя відриває погляд від вулиці і переводить його на Шерлока. В блакитних очах бездонна туга і меланхолія. Він дивиться в обличчя детектива пару миттєвостей, поки той намагається прочитати якомога більше в його очах, і опускає погляд. Він ніби соромиться чогось.

— Ей, — Холмс легким рухом руки, залишивши іншу м'яко стискати руки Джона, піднімає його підборіддя, змушуючи знову подивитися на нього, і проникливо, так, як уміє тільки він, шепоче: — У чому справа?

Його рука вже невагомо гладить лікаря по щоці, поки той вперто уникає контакту очі в очі. Джон вивільняє одну руку і накриває нею руку Шерлока на своїй щоці. Її не назвеш теплою, але вона вже точно не така крижана, як його власна, і така рідна, що дотик віддається комфортом, маленькою хвилею, на секунду змиваючою увесь морок сьогоднішнього дня. Але це здається лише швидким світлим проблиском в знову нахлинувшій темряві. Прокушена губа знову починає неприємно нити, грудна клітка знову віддає порожнечею, а в думки повертаються страшні картинки.

— Не хочу, щоб ти бачив мене... таким, — Джон вимовляє слова ледь чутно, ніби йому не вистачає сил, щоб збільшити гучність, і прибирає долоню Шерлока зі своєї щоки.

Холмс мовчить секунду, спантеличений цим визнанням, а потім знову стискає руки Джона в своїх. Йому стає прикро, що вони так і не стали теплішими.

— Ей, це ж я.

Джон нічого не відповідає, тільки трохи напружується і нижче опускає голову. Він знову поранений, йому знову боляче. Його знову переслідують крики. Він не хоче ділити цей жах з дорогою для нього людиною. Він змерз, втомився і виснажився, і помилково вважає це порятунком від почуттів куди більш неприємних. І коли тепло чужих рук залишає його, а поруч знову виникає порожнеча, чоловік ледь помічає це — тільки встигає зловити на мить хвилю розчарування всередині, обурення на самого себе через те, чого він щойно навмисно позбувся.

Шерлок швидко встає і йде. Кроки добре чутні в порожній квартирі, поки він стрімко добирається до своєї кімнати. Пара секунд нерозбірливого шереху — і кроки чутно знову, тільки тепер вони не віддаляються, а навпаки. Детектив повертається в кімнату зі своєю ковдрою в руках і сідає поруч з Джоном, який знову дивиться у вікно.

Спритним рухом обох рук Шерлок накидає ковдру на плечі Ватсона, дбайливо кутає в неї, особливо ретельно відділяючи його напевно змерзлий бік від холодного скла. Він залишає без укриття його руки — лише для того, щоб знову взяти їх у свої, відновити спробу їх зігріти і донести до їхнього власника трохи позитивних почуттів через тактильний контакт. Люди люблять триматися за руки. Шерлок любить тримати за руки тільки свого лікаря. 

— Джон, послухай мене, — просить Шерлок, переконавшись, що досить добре укутав його. — Просто слухай мій голос, добре? — він замовкає, бажаючи нехай не почути відповідь, а хоч побачити натяк на нього — кивок або погляд. Коли нічого такого не відбувається, сищик зітхає і продовжує: — Не має значення, вдома я чи ні, зайнятий або вільний, ти повинен казати мені, якщо не відчуваєш себе добре. До речі, я вже говорив тобі це, але ти, як упертий баран, не послухав. Але бути бараном — моя фішка.

— Угу.

Шерлок залишається радий навіть цьому ледь розбірливому мугиканню, бо зумів відібрати трохи уваги Джона у його задушливих спогадів. Надихнувшись, він продовжує:

— У точності до деталей я не можу знати, що ти зараз відчуваєш, але можу припустити. Ти відчуваєш дискомфорт. Тобі страшно, Джон, і це абсолютно нормально. Але зараз ти вдома і знаходишся в безпеці. Правда, поки не підеш зі мною на розслідування, — Шерлок вловлює зміну в погляді Ватсона, здається, він вже не дивиться на вулицю, а перевів погляд на мокре ззовні скло. — Ти більше не повернешся туди або в яке б там не було інше місце, куди тобі не хочеться. Хоча ні, в мою кімнату зазирай хоч іноді. Твоє ліжко менш зручне.

Шерлок затинається, бо куточок губ Джона ледь помітно смикається, всього на секунду розриваючи маску байдужості. Його очі раптом оживають і ловлять погляд детектива, і тому здається, що в них вже куди менше туги. Але йому так хочеться побачити в них рівно протилежні почуття. Він не сміє розірвати зоровий контакт і продовжує:

— Ти відчуваєш провину, в цьому я повністю впевнений. Я зовсім не розумію, чому, але хороші люди завжди відчувають провину. А ти хороша людина, Джон, набагато краща за інших. Але ти не винен. Зовсім ні в чому. Які б картинки тобі не підсовувала власна свідомість, все це неправда, — блакитні очі навпроти нього набувають трохи більше усвідомленості і зацікавленості. Джон нарешті не просто слухає, він чує. — Але знаєш, що? Я точно знаю, що ти повинен відчувати. Ти повинен відчувати не провину, а гордість. За себе і свої вчинки, тому що, повторюся, ти найкращий чоловік, якого я зустрічав. За мене теж, тому що той, ким я є зараз, — повністю твоя заслуга. Ти повинен відчувати... я не знаю, як це правильно назвати... Радість? Щастя? Мені завжди здавалося, що таке життя підходить для нас двох. Розслідування, через які ми часто потрапляємо у повну дупу, і нам доводиться один одного витягувати. Напевно, ти теж наркоман, Джон, тільки адреналіновий. Ще я думаю, що ти взагалі не їв сьогодні, тож повинен відчувати голод, я вважаю. До речі, в холодильнику ще повинна бути пара очних яблук.

Шерлок замовкає, заплутавшись у виразі обличчя навпроти. Джон все ще слухає, чи його знову кудись затягнуло? Ніяка дедукція не допомагає розібратися в почуттях, це Холмс засвоїв уже давно.

— Чесно кажучи... — тихо відновлює свій монолог детектив. — Я вже не пам'ятаю, що саме хотів цим сказати, і це дуже дивно. І що ще сказати, я теж не знаю, і мені це не подобається. Я просто хочу, щоб ти відчув себе краще, і зігріти тебе хоч трохи, бо... — він зауважує, що руки доктора в його долонях досі холодні і дрібно тремтять. — Господи, Джон, ти все ще мерзнеш!

Шерлок розвів би вогонь у каміні, але більше не хоче залишати Ватсона одного й на секунду. Він не вигадує нічого кращого, ніж заточити змерзлого Джона в міцні обійми. Руки ближче, під ковдру, і кільцем навколо талії, тіло до тіла, розділяючи тепло. Підборіддя на плече і носом у холодний вигин шиї, відчуваючи злегка шорстку шкіру.

Джон на секунду злегка напружується, але знайоме і таке рідне тепло поруч змушує розслабитися і навіть трохи поворухнутися, щоб щільніше притиснутися щокою до щоки. На ній комфортний холод дощових крапель і пахне вона дощем і осіннім листям, і це куди краще, ніж запах чужої крові.

— Мені погано, — з притиском видає Ватсон, ніби зовсім не хотів цього говорити.

— Я знаю, Джон, — Шерлок обіймає міцніше і проводить носом по його шиї вгору і вниз, залишаючи теплу доріжку. — Я знаю.

Стук крапель дощу об скло перестає заколисувати і затягувати в патологічний спокій. Теплі обійми Шерлока — ліки куди ліпші. І те, що Джон зумів це до себе донести крізь пелену свого нападу — вже хороший знак.

— Але все буде добре. У нас вже все добре, а це... Це в минулому, Джон. Воно тебе не дістане.

Шерлок заспокоюється ще більше, коли руки Джона раптом оживають і переміщаються на його плечі, обіймаючи у відповідь. Потім торкаються шиї, і від цього дотику по шкірі сищика біжать мурашки. І нарешті досягають поставленої мети — пальці в знайомій манері зариваються в мокрі кучері. Шерлок відразу впізнає ці дотики і майже задихається від полегшення й радості, — це його Джон, чутливий і ніжний, схильний бентежитися з кожного приводу, любить торсати його кучеряву зачіску.

Джон з насолодою вдихає запах дощу, що відходить від волосся Шерлока, і повільно видихає, намагаючись затримати його довше. Власне дихання вперше за багато годин здається йому теплим. Він відчуває, як Шерлок злегка відсторонюється, щоб подивитися на нього, і переміщує руки з його талії на шию. Дотик обпікає, і тепер Джон відчуває це в повній мірі. Сірі очі навпроти вивчають секунду-другу, після чого на неймовірно красивих губах загоряється маленька ніжна посмішка, і Шерлок нахиляється ближче. Торкається носом його носа і майже невагомо цілує в самий куточок його холодних губ.

Джон ловить новий поцілунок, вже більш відчутний, більш яскравий, з нотками дбайливості і надії. Він діє, як спусковий гачок, як панацея, як потужна хвиля, виносячи на рятівний берег. Всі почуття повертаються в їх колишньому вигляді, з них спадає димка чужих спогадів, а голову обдає свіжістю тверезих думок. Це можна порівняти з новознайденим нюхом, і Джон з насолодою зосереджується на відчутті бажаних теплих губ Шерлока. Сьогодні був не найкращий його ранок, але зараз його накриває порив щастя й ніжності, коли Шерлок притискає його до своїх грудей і дбайливо підтикає ковдру. Джон ніби щойно прокинувся, і весь минулий ранок здається сном, ось тільки він точно знає, що це не так. Слова Шерлока, всі його дотики й ті почуття, які він змушує виникати всередині Джона — реальніше нікуди. 

— Шерлок, — голос Джона звучить приглушено, бо він знаходиться в надійному коконі з ковдри, тіла Шерлока і його рук, і дихає йому в плече.

— М? — мугикає Холмс в його маківку, погладжуючи пальцями чужу потилицю. У цьому короткому звуці виразно чується вселенське полегшення.

— Ти вмієш штовхати гарні промови, — серйозно вимовляє Джон, і в його голосі чути теплий відтінок подяки за таке вміння і вчинені старання.

— Дякую. 

— Але не вмієш жартувати, — продовжує лікар, і на нього навіть не потрібно дивитися, щоб зрозуміти, що на його обличчя наповзла легка тінь посмішки. — Саркастично глузувати і випендрюватися у тебе виходить краще.

Шерлок посміхається у світле волосся Джона, а потім цілує його в скроню, наче в подяку за чесність. Він кидає погляд у вікно і бачить, що зовні посвітлішало, а дощ став дрібним, майже непомітним на тлі оживаючої вулиці. Людей стало більше, а той шматочок вже трохи менш сірого неба, який йому звідси видно, прикрасила тоненька веселка. Джон наслідує його приклад і злегка повертає голову, щоб теж поглянути на вулицю, і Шерлок сподівається, що його душа знову освітлена сонцем, а погода всередині так само відновлюється. Вони сидять ось так ще якийсь час, зв'язано, один до одного, поки дощ не закінчується зовсім, а подих і температура Джона не приходять у норму.

— Знаєш... — першим порушує тишу Шерлок, не відриваючи погляду від асфальту, калюжі на якому іскрять в світлі сонця, що з'явилося. — Я думаю, тобі варто змінити психотерапевтку.

Холмс вже двічі піднімав це питання, але Джон був непохитний у своєму рішенні цього не робити. Йому подобалася його нова психотерапевтка, він часто приходив після сеансу, сяючи внутрішньою енергією і ентузіазмом, з яким можна було йти згортати гори. Він не раз говорив, що вона дуже чуйна і розуміюча, задає правильні питання і підштовхує до цікавих роздумів. Шерлок не сумнівався в її професіоналізмі, але не був упевнений, що вона підходить для його Джона. Але також він не був упевнений, що хоч один психотерапевт зможе позбавити Джона від його нападів, і все ж сподівався на те, що такий знайдеться.

— Гаразд, — просто відповідає Ватсон, від чого Шерлок здивовано смикає бровою. І чому на цей раз він змінив рішення? — Я вибираю тебе.

— Що?

— У свої психотерапевти.

— Але я не... — Шерлок затинається і раптом усвідомлює, що Джон сам знайшов вирішення проблеми. Жоден психотерапевт не зміг вилікувати його напади, а ось у Шерлока виходить. Тим більше його сеанси не вимагають зайвих витрат і подобаються обом. — Добре. Я згоден.


End file.
